Beyond the Beginnings
by WolfieBites
Summary: What if Beyond Birthday wasn't born insane? What if something made him that way? What if that something was the death of a person closer to him than any other? Rated M to be on the safe side.


***Author's Note***

**I've always imagined Beyond Birthday being normal before the LABB murder case, so this is one of many things I think could have made him go insane (meaning before he made himself look like L and before he killed anyone). I will warn you though, this is a bit bloody and if you have a weak stomach, you might want to find another story to read. You've been warned. **

* * *

The albino solemnly stared at the scarlet painted knife in his hand before silently slipping the sharp side against his wrist once more. _What use is there in living anymore_, he wondered. The warm crimson liquid covered both arms, seeping though his light colored clothes before dripping onto the bathroom's previously clean baby blue tile.

His roommate, no, his brother, had been dead since the week before and he just couldn't handle it anymore. The depressed young man knew he could have stopped him, but what good was knowing that afterwards?

He winced a bit as the burning sensation of skin being cut sprang up his arm, joining all the other pain. Both arms were throbbing, seeming to have their own pulse as chills rocked his body. Already he was growing cold.

In the places where skin did remain, it was soaked in crimson or hanging on by threads. The boy didn't care though, if he didn't bleed to death first he was going to keep cutting until nothing was left. Now, he could see that wasn't going to be a problem. It wasn't because the albino enjoyed what he was doing to himself, the young man was simply determined to go through the same pain he had unknowingly forced onto A.

Who did he have after his brother had killed himself? No one. What was he since that dreadful day? Nothing. Before, he had been playfully nicknamed "Backup" or "B", but now he wasn't even that. It seemed as if his life had no meaning left and, in a way, it didn't.

In the albino's mind, the pressure A had been under was completely his fault (though it truly had nothing to do with him). Still, the ruby-eyed boy thought that if he could have known what went through his brother's mind, maybe they never would have had their last argument, the one that assisted in pushing A over the edge. He tried to imagine what could have been before his thoughts began running together like different colors of wet paint.

Blood had pooled all around him on the floor. Somehow, a little had even splattered in his platinum blonde hair. The albino was no medical expert, but he knew he couldn't possibly last that much longer. After all, it doesn't take long to bleed to death.

Was it ironic that it was the only way he didn't want to die? But, then again, A had never favored suicide either. At that moment in particular, he wasn't afraid of death as most people are, he really wasn't concerned when his own demise would come. All the poor wounded boy wanted was his older brother.

But at that same moment, a stout girl of about the same age tugged open the bathroom door, shrieking like a kindergartner as her eyes met the seemingly endless supply of blood on the tile. However, the dying albino was beyond hearing, his mind was already too far gone for that.

Paramedics were called immediately and suddenly it appeared as though everyone within twenty miles had gathered around the door in an attempt to get a glimpse of what had happened. The white-haired boy was oblivious to everyone and everything, sitting in a gloomy trance filled with all the forgotten memories of his brother.

Help arrived and ordered the others out of their way. They had almost been too late. For a moment, everyone thought that the young man would die regardless of the paramedics' efforts and they watched as his limp body was carried to an ambulance via stretcher. The doors were slammed behind the trio as the driver hopped into his own seat and began the long drive to the hospital.

Only a few minutes down the road, both of the paramedics that were doing their best to keep the albino alive stared on in horror as their patient's eyes slid shut and his heart grew quiet.

A's friendly, loving brother had indeed taken his last breath. However, whatever the paramedics did after his heart gave out, it saved a part of the boy that had just died before their eyes. The crimson-eyed albino's chest began rising and falling again. He was alive… at least a little bit. A wonderful young man nicknamed "Backup B" was gone, but in his place was the insane murderer we now know as Beyond Birthday.

* * *

**This is just something I scribbled up a few months ago, but I would still like some constructive criticism if you have any. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
